Even Angels Fall
by Tacy Stillman1
Summary: Draco Malfoy may be evil, but he hates Voldemort as well as all the Deatheaters. But what happens when he finds out that Voldemort is after him?
1. Draco's musings

Even Angels Fall  
  
disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter  
  
I am Draco Malfoy. The last name alone is enough to send chills down the spines of all who oppose me, and I greatly despise that. Sure, I love to scare them, but I want it to be because of what I have done, not those who came before me. I used to revel in the fact that all I had to do was say 'Do you know who my father is?' and everyone would stop in thier tracks. But the respect I once held for him dissapeared with my twin sister.  
  
My sister, Dracona, was quiet and loved to read. She studied everything she could get her hands on, trying to win our Fathers affections. My father resented her though. She was the first female born from the Malfoy clan for ten generations. No matter how much smarter she was than me, no matter how much she exelled in everything she tried, she was not good enough.  
  
I remember well the night she dissapeared. She had been hit with the Crutatious curse one to many times and left. At least I hope she left, because I am pretty sure I heard my Father's voice yell 'Avada Kedavra' that night. We havnt spoke of her since. That would have been the year she joined Hogwarts.  
  
I hate Hogwarts. Everyone there is so happy, and I greatly resent that. I hate that Weasly boy, because his family loves eachother. I hate that Potter, Because everyone at Hogwarts idolizes him. Mostly I hate the Mudblood Granger, because she is exactly like Dracona. A smart-alak know-it- all, with no life and he hated her for it. The only difference is her mannerism. Dracona had mostly kept to herself and had no friends, but Hermione was outgoing and made friends rather easily it seemed. Well, at least after Potter befriended her.  
  
It is the middle of Christmas vacation of my 5th year and I am stuck here with a bunch of idiots. I cannot belive Father would mak me stay here. All the other Slytherines are gone home and I am stuck with a bunch of sappy imbeciles. I look up from my dinner and gaze around. It is, of course, much less crowded than usual. The Gryffindor Trio are all here, and they are yapping with some other Gryffindor,Patil I belive. I make a face and turn to leave when suddenly the doors to the hall burst open and a small figure marches up to Dumbledore.  
  
At first I cannot see anything, considering it seems as though everyone  
  
has gotten in my way suddenly. The figure removed its, HER he realized as a cascade of silver/ white hair pooled down to her feet, winter hat, scarf and cloak, revealing long black robes mad of some fancy material. She looked about my age. I slip my eyes from her to Dumbledore. He seemed deathly pale, as if she was the Angel of Death itself but quickly recovered. He ushered her to sit and she finnaly turned to face me. I know that face! Oval shaped light green, almost neon green, eyes set in an already deathly pale face made more so with the cold and high cheekbones with rosebud lips made her extremly pretty but I don't pay attention to that. I have seen her before, and I knew exactly where. Pretty as she was, she looked terrible. Any other fifteen year old girl would have rather died than look like THAT in puplic. She had obviously not had any sleep for a long time and she was chewing on her lip nervously whilst fidling with her hair. Her hair was rather remarkable though. Silver/ white, like my own and as long as she was tall.  
  
Her robes, even though they had been covered by her winter cloak, were soaking wet and she quickly shed them so as not to catch cold. She wore a chinese style dress with a mandarian collar. It was black with a chinese dragon design on the bottom. The dress reached her feet and had slits that reached her hips but she wore loose black pants underneath for modesty's sake and she wore black dragonhide boots to complete the ensemble. She began whispering with Dumbledore and try as we might, none of us could hear. Whatever it was, it was serious as Dumbledore was getting progressivly paler. With a curt nod at her he turned to us students.  
  
With great flourish he waves his arms to silence us and nods to her to speak. Slowly rising she seemed to measure us all with her gaze.  
  
"As I hope you all know, Voldemort has begun to regain power." At this point the hall erupted with voices but that was stopped quickly by a silence charm sent by the girl. "There are a few students here that he wants to get his hands on at the moment and I am here to protect them. My name is Dracona and I am one of the most powerful Aurors out there today and I need to take those students away." She paused here to let that sink in. It was obvoius that Potter, Weasly, and Granger were part of that group of students, but were there more?  
  
"I will call out the names of those in danger and I would like them to follow me." She closed her eyes and gave a great sigh. "Harry Potter." No suprise there, I think bitterly. "Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger." Yep I was right. "Draconis Malfoy." WHAT! What do they want me for, I havn't done anything to upset Father, yet. Wait a minute, did she just call me by my full name? I'll kill her. I got up and stalked angerly up to the Head Table where the Gryffindor Trio were already standing. By Dracona's smirk I know she said my full name on purpose. I HATE my full name, damn her, and she knows it. And I am stuck with her for a sister. Now though, my mind turns to other things.  
  
She dissapeared five years ago to turn up now and Auror! Of course we were both talk extensivly in the DArk Arts by Father, so she would have known more than alot of Aurors so I guess its possible. Still, she is too young, its too dangerous! Damn, overprotective brother nature is kicking in, damn. I try to consentrate on something else, I am getting constintly angrier by the second and yelling at her in front of all these people isn't going to help, although with the silence charm on me I couldn't anyway.  
  
She leads us out into the hall and lifts the charm. As soon as we are out of sight of everyone else I explode. Potty, The Weasle and Granger be damned.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing! First you dissapear for five years and then you finally come back to tell me I am in danger, which I might add is virtually impossible as, unlike you, I have done nothing to oppose Father, and secondly, what makes you think YOU can protect us! Hogwarts is supposedly the sfaest place on Earth!" Well, that felt good. The three beside us are staring open-mouthed at us.  
  
"You..you know eachother?" Granger says amazed. Way to state the obvious. I am about to voice this particular thought when Dracona overed my mouth with her hand.  
  
"Yes, we are twins actually." She rolls her eyes at my attempts of getting her hand off. She removes her hand and turns to me. "If you are finished I would like us to get out of here as soon as possible. You are right about one thing. Hogwarts is supposedly the safest place on Earth, supposedly being the operative word. This is the first place the Death Eaters will look and there are some very smart people on the dark side. One way or another, they will find a way through. That is why we need to get you in to hiding. Now got to your rooms. I want you to gather everthing that is useful. This means clothes, brooms and toiletries. I do not want you lugging around more than nessasary such as toys an gmes and makeup." At this she looked at Hermione who rolled her eyes. Sensing another snide comment from me she glared at me and spoke. "This also includes the ten-ton trunk you use to carry all of your hair supplies Draconis." She gives me a smile as I wince at her use of my name. Those three idiots are laughing. I turn and leave. Good riddence, and my trunk only weighs one ton! 


	2. Far, far away

The group met again half an hour later outside the front gates of the school. In truth they all looked rather humerous bundled up as much as they were. Dracona looked them over quickly. Each only had a small, or in Draco's case large, backpack and a broom. Dracona sighed slightly and got on her broom.  
  
"Come on, our time is short." She took off in the air, pausing only a second for the other three to catch up. Hermione had never been very good on brooms and was having a hell of a time trying to fly in the middle of a snowstorm but since the other three were rather acomplished flyers, she tried not to show it.  
  
You had to admit, though, The view was wonderfully beautiful. Snow swirling around them on the darkness of the Forbiddon Forest, which they were flying over, was glinting off the moon as the clouds uncovered it every so often. Dracona, who was leading the others, seemed lost in thought. Her long silver/white hair had come loose and was flowing like a river of ice behind her and made her seem even more ghostlike considering her cloak was white as was the rest of her outer ensemble. She had said it was for concelment from prying eyes, but it made it immposibly hard to follow her.  
  
They flew for about five hours straight before they stopped for rest. Setting down in a remote wooded area, they passed out provisions. After a meal of thick stew, bread, and butterbeer, they set off again. The storm had died off again, but as it was about three in the morning, it was still incredably hard to fly straight. They flew for another three hours before stopping to rest.  
  
They came down on the side of a deserted looking rode beside an old car. Dracona put her things in the trunk and motioned for the others to do the same. Noticing thier confused expressions she explained that the Deatheaters were probably searching the skies for them and as it was morning and the sky was clear, it would be stupid to continue that way. The group quickly got inside the car and set off. Everyone exept Dracona, who was driving, and Draco, who was deep in thought, fell asleep right away.  
  
"Why are they after me Dracona, you never answered my question." She didnt turn towards him, but he could tell she heard him.  
  
"It seems as though you upset some of your school friends becase Father got a letter saying you had become a traiter to them. Like me......" He voice trailed off and she sighed. Draco didnt say anything else, just nodded and gave in to sleep.  
  
It was about midday when they stopped again. None of the group exept Dracona had any clue as to where they were. It had been too dark and such to tell before, but now they found themselves at an abandoned mansion that looked in horrid disrepair. They group filed out of the car and entered the building. It wasnt at all like it looked to be on the inside. Well furnished and well maintained, it looked like a palace fit for royalty. Dracona led the group into the parlor, where someone was already sitting. The man looked up from his book. It was Sirius Black!  
  
He looked much cleaner and nicer than when Harry Potter had first met him. Much more like he had in the wedding photos of his parents, Harry thought. Draco, who did not know Sirius was innocent screetched out.  
  
"Whats HE doing here?" But no one paid him any mind, as Hermione, Ron, and Harry greeted him happily. Dracona smiled at him and went to the kitchen to prepare tea. Draco sat on the other side of the parlor feeling like he had missed something. Hadnt Black been trying to KILL Harry awile back? Hadnt it been Black's fault Harry's parents were dead? If this was true, then why are they greeting him like an old friend? How absurd.  
  
Dracona came back a few minutes later with tea and biscuits. The wonder trio talked animatedly with Black but Dracona sat beside her brother. She gave him a  
  
hard, measuring look.  
  
"How have you been lately?" Her voice was concerned. The real question was 'Has he hurt you too much?' Draco looked at her. Twins though they were, Dracona had always seemed more like an older sister to him, sometimes even a mother figure, since his real mother couldnt care less about him.  
  
"Fine, really." He answered and sipped his tea. Her eyes seemed clouded and she sighed.  
  
"This is all my fault!" She said painfully. "If I hadn't left before, you wouldnt be in trouble." Her eyes became tearful, but she did not cry. Draco snorted.  
  
"If you hadnt left, you would be dead, and so would they." His head jercked towards the group on the couch. Dracona nodded.  
  
"I suppose so." She stood. "Come, let me show you to your room."  
  
They left the parlor and headed up the white marble staircase. The inside had been decorated in white, silver, and black, and was very well crafted. They headed down a dark hallway and stopped in front of and black door. She nodded to indicate that this was his room and opened the door. The room was painted black, with white tile floor and a black fireplace that was burning merrily, casting stark shadows on the wall. A desk, Large bed with black down comforter, and chivero made up the furniture of the room. All in all, it was wonderful.  
  
Turning to leave, Dracona gave Draco a comforting smile."It will turn out alright, you will see." She said and was about to leave when she heard him call her name.  
  
"I missed you Dracona" He paused a moment before changing it. "Dracie" Dracona smiled at her old nickname.  
  
" Dont worry, you may be a little prat, but I wont leave you again." With that she left and Draco lay down to rest.  
  
Mop Head and her Daemon- Thank you for reveiwing. Draco is my favorite charicter because he seems to have so many more dimensions than is shown in the books. The fics. I most enjoy though are Draco/ Hermione fics because they show those dimensions. 


End file.
